Histoire d'une vie
by eclipse-feline
Summary: Bella revient après 2 ans d'absence. Elle avait quitté Edward sans explications. Maintenant, elle était prête à donner toutes les explications. Elle avait même une surprise. Vivra-t-elle heureuse auprès de celui qu'elle aime depuis toujours? all human B
1. Prologue

_ Mon cher et tendre Edward,_

_Un évènement – ou plutôt une découverte – m'a obligé à prendre une décision importante. Je dois partir. Je ne sais où et pour combien de temps. J'aurai aimé te l'annoncer de vive voix mais j'en suis incapable. Je t'en supplie, ne m'attend pas. Nous n'avons que 17 ans. Je ne suis certainement pas celle qu'il te faut sinon je ne te ferais pas souffrir en ce moment même. Je ne te demande pas d'essayer de me comprendre. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu réagirais de la même façon à ma place, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Tant pis si ce n'est pas la meilleure, de toute façon, je suis déjà loin. Je voulais juste te dire que cela ne concerne en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi : je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie. C'est d'ailleurs, une des raisons de mon départ. A présent, il est temps pour moi de prendre la route. Cependant, je reviendrai. Je t'en fais la promesse._

_ Avec tout mon amour, je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_ Bella._

Cette lettre, je m'en souvenais mots pour mots. Je l'avais écrite il y a maintenant deux ans, lors de mon départ précipité.

A l'époque, j'avais 17 ans, je vivais avec mes parents, Charlie et Renée. J'allais au lycée, j'avais une meilleure amie : Angela et surtout, j'avais Edward. Ah, Edward ! Le petit ami idéal : craquant, intelligent, cultivé, attentionné… Notre relation durait depuis 1 an et nous avions passé la grande étape environ un mois avant mon départ. Un mois avant que je ne découvre a conséquence de cette nuit magique, avant que je ne me dispute violemment avec mes parents, avant que je ne fasse mes bagages, avant que je n'écrive cette lettre, avant que je ne la dépose dans la boîte aux lettres de son destinataire, avant que je ne prenne la route pour la demeure de ma tante.

Voici le prologue de ma première fic'. Je continue ou j'arrête ? Laissez-moi vos impressions )

Xoxo Cel'


	2. Chapitre 1 : Installation

Je suis de retour chez moi, dans ma ville natale. Ma venue, enfin mon retour, est uniquement dû au fait que je viens d'hériter de la maison de mes parents suite à leur décès dans un accident. Angela m'avait donc aidé à trouver un travail afin que je puisse venir me réinstaller dans la demeure de mon enfance. Angela était l'unique personne, en dehors de mes défunts parents' à connaitre la véritable de ma dispute avec mes parents, raison de mon départ : ma grossesse. Certes partir n'avait sûrement pas été la meilleure décision à prendre, mais j'étais complètement perdue à l'époque : mes parents exigeait que j'avorte et je ne pouvais décemment pas imposer un enfant à Edward. Alors, j'avais fait la seule chose dont j'étais capable : fuir.

Mais maintenant, je revenais avec mon fils, _notre _fils : Rémy. Il aura deux ans dans un eu plus d'un mois. Il connaissait son père aussi bien que moi. J'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à lui parler d'Edward même si cela me faisait souffrir. Je savais que Rémy aimait déjà son père. Cependant, je redoutais la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il découvrirait sa paternité. Car il allait bien le découvrir un jour non ? Surtout maintenant que je suis revenue dans ce petit village où personne n'a de secret pour personne. Où tout le monde connait chaque détail de votre vie. J'appréhendais le jour où je le croiserai. Après tout, je connaissais l'Edward adolescent mais je n'avais aucune information sur l'Edward adulte.

Nous nous trouvions en ce moment devant notre nouvelle demeure, celle de mon enfance. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes fleurs ornaient le même jardin. Les mêmes pavés formaient la même allée qui menait à la même entrée. Rémy endormit dans mes bras, je franchis le seuil et découvrit le même hall que j'avais quitté il y a deux ans. En faisant le tour du propriétaire, je constatais qu'aucune pièce n'avait été modifiée. Même ma chambre était à l'identique de celle que j'avais laissé lors de mon départ. Seuls quelques clichés de Rémy ornaient maintenant les murs du salon, il s'agissait des clichés que j'avais envoyés à mes parents. Ils avaient donc bien reçu mes lettres même s'ils ne m'avaient jamais répondue. Je déposai Rémy dans mon ancien lit et décidai d'appeler Angela.

- Oui ?

- Eh, Angel, c'est Bella ?

- Oh ! vous êtes arrivés ? comment va Rémy ? Le trajet s'est bien passé ?

- Nous venons juste d'arriver. Rémy va bien, il dort. Le trajet s'est très bien passé. Rémy a été un ange comme toujours. Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que je commençais mon nouveau travail ?

- Je t'attends à la bibliothèque dès que tu peux y venir. Prends le temps de t'installer.

- Tu sais que je voyage léger, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires à déballer. J'aurai probablement fini pour demain soir. Je peux être au travail dès mercredi si tu veux.

- Comme tu veux mais comment vas-tu faire pour Rémy ?

- Ma cousine m'a proposé de jouer la baby-sitter. J'ai bien sûr accepté.

- Très bien. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une cousine dans le coin.

- Elle a emménagé il y a un peu plus d'un an. Nous avons le même âge, plus jeune, nous étions inséparables.

- Je vois. Bon je dois te laisser, je suis de sortie ce soir.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr excuse moi de t'avoir dérangée.

- Tu ne me dérange jamais voyons, tu le sais bien. Bon je t'attends mercredi à la bibliothèque vers 8h00-8h30 ?

- Sans problème. A Mercredi. Bonne soirée.

- Bonsoir aussi.

Après avoir raccroché, j'entrepris de déballer quelques cartons. J'en étais au deuxième lorsque la fatigue me submergea. Je décidai qu'il était tant d'aller au lit. Je finirais demain, de plus, Rémy sera occupé à faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle baby-sitter.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil : 8h56. Mais qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Cette personne ne dormait elle pas ? Je me levais d'un pas lourd et allai ouvrir à cette personne qui devait être insomniaque.

Bien sûr, il s'agissait de ma cousine Rosalie et de… d'une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas.

- Salut Bella, désolée d'arriver si tôt mais Alice, que voici, qui se trouve être la petite amie de Jasper, ne tenait plus en place. J'ai tout de même réussi à la retenir une demi-heure avant de venir.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Je m'écartais donc et les laisser entrer. Lorsqu' Alice, le petit lutin aux cheveux noirs qui accompagnait ma sulfureuse blonde de cousine, passa devant moi, elle me décocha un énorme sourire et me serra dans ses menus bras.

- Je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir faire ta connaissance Bella. Rose et Jas' mon tant parler de toi ! Je sens que nous allons être de grande amies !

C'est bizarre parce que moi, je ne le sentais pas du tout. De grandes amies ? Si elle voulait qu'on le soit, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à respecter mon sommeil. Si je n'ai pas un nombre suffisant d'heures de sommeil, je devenais exécrable pour toute la journée et avec tout le monde.

- Contente de faire ta connaissance.

Je n'allais tout de même pas la snober uniquement parce qu'elle était apparemment impatiente de faire ma connaissance. Et puis, si elle était la petite amie de Jasper, elle devait être une fille bien. Mon cousin faisait toujours de bon choix. Il était posé et réfléchi. Pas du genre impulsif. S'il avait une relation avec Alice, il devait avoir longtemps pesé le pour et le contre avant de tout officialiser.

Je préparai le café. Les filles étaient installées au bar de la cuisine. Rosalie savait que je n'étais bonne à rien tant que je n'avais pas pris ma douche, elle faisait donc la conversation à Alice pendant que je buvais tranquillement mon café. Cela ne me dérangeai aucunement, d'ailleurs j'avais même du mal à suivre leur conversation, même si j'avais compris qu'apparemment, elles avaient prévu une virée shopping dans des boutiques de décoration d'intérieur. Je déposai ma tasse dans l'évier lorsque Rosalie s'adressa à moi.

- Bella, ce soir on t'invite à l'appartement. Il y aura toute la bande : Jasper , Alice, Emmett et moi.

- Euh, et Rémy ? qui est Emmett ?

- Tu pourras prendre Rémy ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera une soirée tranquille. Pour, Emmett et bien, il se peut que je sois en couple avec… mais pour faire cour, c'est le frère d'Alice. Tu verras, il est super sympa !

- Répète ! Toi en couple ! Non ! Impossible…

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? j'ai plus 16 ans je te signale. Enfin bref, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

- Bella, je peux te dire que Rosalie sort vraiment avec Emmett… crois moi, mes oreilles peuvent témoigner. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je les ais entendu durant leur…

- Merci. C'est bon. Je te crois.

- Bien alors disons 19 heures chez moi.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Non.

J'entendis Alice soupirer et me retournai vers elle.

- C'est tout de même dommage qu'Edward ne puisse pas se libérer ce soir.

- Tu connais Edward ?

- Oui, il est ami avec Emmett depuis la dernière année du lycée. Je le considère comme mon grand frère. Pourquoi tu le connais ?

- Oui, nous étions…amis au lycée avant que je ne parte…

- Oh, il aurait pu faire un effort alors !

Rosalie ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout l'échange. Je tentai de garder un air sur de moi mais je n'allais plus tenir longtemps.

- Bon moi, je monte m'habiller. Vous n'avez qu'à aller chercher Rémy, il doit être réveillé. Rose tu connais la maison.

- Pas de souci.

C'est d'un pas lourd que je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain. Je pris un douche. J'enfilais un jean et un sweat gris. J'enfilais mes converses. Je décidai d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lache.

- Lorsque je rejoignis les filles au salon, je fus surprise de constater qu'elles avaient déjà habillé et fais déjeuner Rémy. Ils étaient tous les trois installés dans le canapé entrain de regarder un album photo.

- Rose ! tu aurais pu attendre qu'Alice me connaisse un peu mieux avant de montrer les photos embarrassantes de mon enfance…

- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'agit de l'album qui ne contient que tes années de lycée.

Je raidis soudainement. Je ne pensais pas que cet album existait encore. Je pensais l'avoir laisser chez ma tante. Elle avait dû le placer dans mes cartons pensant que je voulais le garder.

- Rose, donne-moi cet album.

- Pourquoi ? tu es très bien dedans, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à le garder pour toi.

- Rose, s'il te plait…

Elle ne m'écoutait pas et continuait de tourner les pages. Lorsqu'Alice commenta une photo, je compris qu'il était trop tard.

- Oh, mais on dirait Edward, non ?

Je sentis mon sang quitter soudainement mon visage. Je vis Rose lever la tête vers moi mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Mon cerveau était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. je ne voualis pas qu'Alice soit au courant de tout mon passé et qu'elle me juge à cause de mon comportement de m'époque. Je pris l'album et le rangeai dans un placard. Je dis aux filles de s'occuper de Rémy pendant que je rangerais moi-même les cartons. Rose qui, je le voyais bien s'en voulait, n'osa pas contester et me laissa partir. Je ne lui en voulais pas seulement je ne voulais pas avoir de discussions contrariantes pour le moment. C'est ainsi que je passais la journée à range mes affaires, ne mangeant qu'un sandwich à midi. Pendant ce temps, les filles avaient emmené Rémy pour acheter quelques affaires pour décorer sa chambre.

A 18h00, je prenais ma douche et m'habillais pour partir chez Rose. Cette dernière m'avait dit de les rejoindre chez elle où elle partirait directement après avoir fini leurs achats. C'est ainsi qu'à 18h45, je montais en voiture et partais en direction de la demeure de Rose.

* * *

Je met la suite dès que je peux je vais essayer avant noel mais je ne promets rien...

Laissez moi vos avis :)

Xoxo Cel'


	3. Désolée

Désolée de ne pas avoir postée depuis un moment... Sincèrement...

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses mais disons que " Histoire d'une vie " ne faisait plus partie de mon emploi du temps... Enfin bref, je vais essayer de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible, peut être ce soir... Mais surtout je vais essayer d'être plus régulière...

Encore désolée...

Xoxo Cel'


	4. Chapitre 2 : Début de soirée

Minuscule chapitre en attendant la suite... désolée, je suis incapable de poster plus pour ce soir. La suite demain. Bonne lecture.

* * *

N'ayant aucun sans pour l'orientation, je mis plus de temps que prévu pour trouver la résidence de Rose. Je sonnai et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Bonsoir.

Un homme colossal se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. M'étais-je trompée d'appartement ? Mon dieu où ai-je atterri encore ?

-Euh... Bon..bonsoir, suis-je bien chez Rosalie Hale ?

-Tout à fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Isabella Swan, enfin Bella.

-Enchanté Isabella enfin Bella, je suis...

-Emmett Cullen ! Veux-tu laisser Bella entrer pour l'amour du ciel !

-Pour l'amour du ciel non mais pour le tien avec plaisir ma chérie !

C'était donc lui Emmett. C'est vrai qu'il avait les yeux et la couleur de cheveux d'Alice. Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, précédé du petit amie de ma chère Rosalie, boule d'énergie me couru dans les bras.

-Maman !

-Hey mon ange, tu as été sage ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, oui. Aime bien Tatie Rosie et Tatie Lice. Tonton Mett gentil aussi.

-J'en suis heureuse.

C'est à cet instant que Rose entra dans la pièce.

-Mon coeur tu es sublime comme toujours.

-Merci. Bella, j'aimerai te parler.

-Je te suis.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le balcon. Heureusement, il faisait encore beau dehors. Je voyais bien que Rose était gênée et je me doutais du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder.

-Bella, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce matin. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise vis à vis d'Alice.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Rose. J'aimerai juste que mon passé reste où il est pour le moment. Je ne suis pas prête à donner des explications pour le moment.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Cependant, il faut que je te prévienne :Alice est très perspicace. Elle a une sorte de sixième chose pour découvrir les choses et la ressemblance entre Rémy et Edward est plus que flagrante...Je crains qu'elle ne devine tout toute seule...

-J'ai remarqué leur ressemblance merci... c'est pire toi et Jasper alors que vous êtes jumeaux... mais pour le moment, tant qu'elle ne m'en parle pas, je n'en parle pas. Après, j'aviserai.

-Bien. Bon rentrons Jasper et Alice ne devraient plus tarder.

-D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le salon. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Rose se retourna vers moi.

-Et Bella, bon retour à la maison.

-Merci. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi ma belle.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon et découvrîmes Emmett et Rémy tentant de se départager au bras de fer.

-Emmett, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps et tu as l'air fort sympathique mais si tu blesse mon fils, tu me verra obligée de te blesser à ton point le plus sensible.

Il blêmit subitement.

-Désolé le gnomme mais ta mère possède un pouvoir de persuasion époustouflant et je ne voudrais pas priver tatie Rosie de son jouet préféré.

-EMMETT CULLEN ! Encore une remarque de ce genre devant lui et je te promets de m'occuper moi même de la destruction de ton précieux jouet.

-Tonton Mett, peux voir ton jouet ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je retins difficilement mon fou rire. J'étais impatiente de voir comment Emmett se sortirait de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Juste au moment où Emmett ouvrit la bouche,

la sonnette retentit. Rose alla ouvrir pendant qu'Emmett répondait à mon fils.

-On en reparlera quand tu seras en âge de comprendre son fonctionnement.

-Emmett !

Il me regardit avec un grand sourire.

-Petite soeur !

-Jazz' !

je sautais dans les bras de mon cousin.

-Tu m'as manqué!

-Toi aussi! La vie est trop calme sans toi et tes séjours à l'hôpital...

-Ha ha ha ... je suis morte de rire.

-Hum, on voudrais pas vous déranger mais si on s'installait dans le salon pour continuer cette merveilleuse discussion ?

Nous suivîmes Rose jusque salon. chacun prit place et je me retrouvais sur un fauteuil individuel avec Rémy sur mes genoux. J'allais me lever pour aider Rose en cuisine lorsque je croisai le regard d'Alice.

Elle fixait Rémy avec insistance. Elle détourna son regard vers moi et ouvrit la bouche. Mon dieu, non pas maintenant, pas déjà!

* * *

Désolée de ne pas publier plus... en espérant que vous avez apprécié(e)s...

Xoxo Cel'


	5. Chapitre 3 : Fin de soirée

-Bella, tu as un fils magnifique. Je suis sûre que plus tard, il aura toutes les filles à ses pieds comme Edward.

Je compris à cet instant qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement. Elle avait compris. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et j'en étais ravie. Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir compris le sens caché de ses paroles.

-Merci Alice. Je vais donner un coup de main à Rose. Jasper, tu veux bien surveiller Rémy s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr.

Je me levai et partis en direction de la cuisine. Au loin, j'entendis Alice.

-Bien, je vous laisse entre hommes, je vais rejoindre les femmes.

Je me dépêchais d'informer Rose qu'Alice avait découvert une partie de mon passé avant que l'intéressée n'entre à son tour dans la pièce.

-Alice, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas?

-Tu me connais Rose, c'est plus fort que moi...Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il lui ressemble tant ! C'était impossible de ne pas faire le lien.

-Je sais Alice. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais juste voulu que tu l'apprennes un peu plus tard... qu'on puisse faire un peu connaissance avant. Je ne suis pas du genre à raconter ma vie facilement.

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Edward n'est pas parti avec toi il y a deux ans puisque tu étais enceinte de lui non ?

-Oui mais je... Edward n'était pas au courant de mon départ. Je t'expliquerai ce passage plus tard si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas prête à me replonger dans mon passé maintenant.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais juste une question, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée mais pourquoi partir puis revenir ?

-Alice, je … plus tard.

-Bien, comme tu voudras. Mais sache que je finis toujours pas tout savoir. Au pire je pourrais toujours soudoyer Jas'. Il se trouve que j'ai un très bon moyen de précis... Deux semaines d'abstinence devraient largement suffire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Alice s'il te plait épargne moi la vie sexuelle de mon cousin.

Rose, dont j'avais oublié la présence intervint.

-Oh je t'en prie Bella pas la peine de jouer la fille prude.

-Je ne... non mais ça te dérange pas de connaître la vie sexuelle de ton frère ?

-Non. Si tu veux tout savoir, il nous arrive même à Alice et moi de discuter des performances de nos amants régulièrement. Après tout, il s'agit de quelque chose de naturels.

-Comme je regrette l'absence d'Ed...

Par chance, j'avais coupé ma phrase à temps. Personne n'était au courant du fait que mes sentiments pour Edward soient toujours intact. Tout comme personne n'était au courant de la véritable raison de mon départ. C'est pour ça qu'Alice pourrait torturer Jasper autant qu'elle voudrait, elle ne saurait rien.

-Bella tu viens ? On retourne au salon.

-Oui je vous suis.

Nous reprîmes nos places dans le salon. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Emmett et Jasper changèrent de conversation. Je vis le regard surpris des filles mais aucune ne fit de commentaires. Nous passâmes la soirée à faire plus ample connaissance et à se raconter de vieux souvenirs.

C'est ainsi que j'appris que Rose et Emmett étaient en couple depuis environ 8 mois. Ils vivaient ensemble évidemment et d'après les commentaires d'Alice, ils étaient très portés sur le sexe... Emmett était du genre à faire des blagues nulles à chaque fin de phrases et Rose le lui fesait remarquer en lui donnant un claque derrière la tête.

Alice et Jaz' eux étaient ensemble depuis 5 mois. Ils vivaient eux aussi ensemble mais étaient plus discrets. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à montrer le désir le désire qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre devant n'importe qui.

Nous étions entrain de finir une cinquième ou sixième pizzas, Emmett les avait pratiquement toutes mangées à lui tout seul, lorsque Jaz' décida de parler de ma maladresse légendaire. Rémy dormait paisiblement dans le lit de la chambre d'ami depuis environ une heure.

-Oh Bella, tu te souviens de la fois où tu as glissé sur la marche d'entrée alors que tu rentrais de l'hôpital ?

Je me tendis. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. Jaz' était hilare devant moi accompagné d'Emmett. Alice ne savait comment réagir. Rose allait rire aussi mais elle due se souvenir de la suite de cet événement et fixa son regard au mien. Il était rempli de pitié et de d'excuses. C'était le pire moment que Jaz' aurait pu évoquer.

_**Flash back**_

_Je rentrais de l'hôpital, je venais d'être déplâtrée. J'étais donc officiellement débarrassée de ces satanées béquilles. Edward m'avait accompagné puisque mes parents travaillaient. Il n'était que 14h30 et mes parents ne rentraient pas avant 19h30 au plus tôt. Ce qui signifiait que j'allais pouvoir disposer de la maison seule avec Edward durant 5h00. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais prévu, ce que nous avions prévu. J'étais tellement pressée de rentrer que j'ai, par je ne sais quel moyen, glissé sur la dernière marche du perron. Je me suis rattrapée sur mon bras et mon poignet n'a pas supporté. Bien sûr comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ma tête a heurté la marche. Edward s'est précipité à mon secours, comme toujours. Il m'a porté jusqu'à sa Volvo et m'a reconduite à l'hôpital. La situation était tout à fait normal, enfin pour mon cas. Ce genre de chose m'arrivait fréquemment. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi Edward gérait si bien la situation._

_-Bella, où as tu mal ?_

_-Poignet, front._

_J'étais incapable de formuler une phrase correcte tant la douleur était insupportable particulièrement au niveau de ma tête. Je portais ma main valide à mon front et sentis un liquide chaud couler. Je regardais ma main et y vis du sang. Instantanément un étourdissement arriva. Ma respiration devint plus irrégulière qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je n'allai pas tardé à m'évanouir. Edward du voir mon trouble var il reprit le court de la discussion._

_-Respire Bella, garde les yeux ouverts, on est presque arrivés. Parle moi, raconte moi n'importe quoi. Mais surtout reste éveillée. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi._

_-Je serais toujours avec toi Edward. Je te promets, je serais toujours..._

_je n'avais pas pu finir ma phrase. J'avais juste eu le temps de voir les portes de l'hôpital et de sentir la voiture s'arrêter. Je sombrais dans les ténèbres._

_Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital, la bouche pâteuse, le poignet gauche maintenu par une atèle et un affreux mal de tête. Je portais ma main à mon front et sentis un pansement. Je grimaçais, je venais de constater la présence d'une perfusion._

_-Bella ! Comment te sens tu ?_

_Renée; ma mère,, toujours aussi hystérique. Je l'aimais bien sûr s'était ma mère. Mais par moment, je la trouvais trop... mère poule._

_-Je vais bien maman. Où est Edward ?_

_Dans la pièce n'était présent que Renée et Charlie mon père. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui me répondit._

_-Il est rentré chez lui. Il est 2h00, il fait nuit. Il voulait resté mais il était préférable qu'il rentre. Ce n'est pas sain pour un jeune homme comme lui de rester aussi longtemps éveillé._

_Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le vérité était que Charlie ne supportait pas Edward, il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa fille grandisse et qu'elle ait une relation avec un homme. Nous nous étions d'ailleurs déjà disputé plusieurs fois à ce sujet au grand damne d'Edward qui ne voulait pas représenter une source de conflit entre mes parents et moi._

_-Bien. Je suis autorisée à sortir quand ?_

_-Le médecin doit passer pour faire une visite avant mais vu l'heure tu devras attendre jusqu'à demain matin._

_-Bien. Je vais dormir avant. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer à la maison. Je vais bien ne vous en fait pas._

_Renée allait répondre mais je la coupais dans son élan._

_-Maman, je dormirais mieux si je vous sais tranquillement dans votre lit plutôt que sur les fauteuils inconfortables de cette chambre d'hôpital._

_Charlie marmonna dans sa barbe mais ne protesta pas et sortit de la chambre, trainant Renée derrière lui. La vérité était que j'avais besoin de la présence d'Edward mais je savais que si mes parents restaient, je ne pourrais pas le voir. Pour qu'il vienne,je n'avais qu'à lui envoyer un texto et il serait là dans la minute qui suit. Ça peut paraître un peu chien chien qui rapplique dès qu'on le siffle mais notre relation était ainsi, cela marchait d'ailleurs dans le sens inverse. Je savais que malgré la demande de mon père à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, Edward avait juste bougé sa voiture hors de la vue de mes parents et patientait maintenant dans une chambre voisine. Je lui envoyais rapidement un texto lui signalant que j'étais réveillée et que la voie était libre. Il rentra presque instantanément dans la chambre._

_-Bella ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Comment vas tu ? Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété et le fait que je ne puisse rester à tes côtés n'a fait qu'empirer mes craintes. Mon amour répond moi je t'en prie._

_Il était dans le même état à chaque fois, s'inquiétant plus qu'il ne le devrait._

_-J'aurais bien voulu de répondre plus tôt mais tu monopolisais légèrement la paroles mon chéri._

_Il rougit. _

_-c'est vrai. Excuse moi. Alors comment te sens tu ?_

_-Bien. Enfin à peu près, j'ai mal à la tête mais c'est supportable._

_Je le vis se détendre. Je me décalai légèrement dans le lit et l'invitai à s'installer à mes côtés. Je me mis légèrement sur son torse, ma main posée à l'emplacement de son cœur. _

_-Tu devrais dormir mon amour. Tu as eu une dure journée et il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible._

_-Pourquoi as tu toujours raison ? J'accepte mais à une condition._

_-Tout ce que tu veux._

_-Embrasse moi._

_Il s'exécuta. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne et ses lèvres sucrées recouvrèrent les miennes à la perfection. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accordai. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et débutèrent un ballet sensuel. Le moment était parfait malgré l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je savais que nous ne serions pas dérangés. Enfin c'était sans prendre en compte le moniteur qui mesurait mon activité cardiaque. Les bips augmentèrent à l'instar des battements de mon cœur. Ce qui déclencha les rires d'Edward._

_-Dors mon amour, nous aurons tout le temps pour cela plus tard._

_J'acceptai et plongeai dans les bras de Morphée rapidement. Cependant, ce qu'aucun de nous deux ne savait, c'était que des moments comme celui là, nous n'en aurions plus._

_Le lendemain, je me réveillais seule. Enfin Edward était parti laissant la place à mes parents._

_-Bonjour ma chérie._

_-Bonjour maman, papa._

_Le docteur Gérandy entra à ce moment. _

_-Mlle Swan, vous allez pouvoir sortir. Auparavant, j'aimerai discuter avec vous de vos résultats sanguins._

_Comme toujours, ma mère s'inquiéta. Mais je devais avouer que moi aussi je commençais à me poser des questions._

_-Il y a un souci Docteur? Bella est grave malade ? Mon Dieu ma petite fille va mourir !_

_-Maman, pourquoi à chaque tu penses à ma mort ?_

_-Ne vous en faites pas madame, la situation n'est pas dramatique même si Bella risque de se sentir mal dans les jours à venir._

_-Docteur, venez en au fait je vous en pries._

_-Mlle, vous êtes enceinte._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par le rire d'Emmett. Apparemment, Jasper venait de finir de raconter le dernier incident dont j'avais été victime il y a deux ans. Je souris mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Jaz' tu as fini de me ridiculiser devant Alice et Emmett ? Comment veux tu qu'ils prennent au sérieux si tu raconte toutes les fois où je me suis ridiculisée ?

-Désolée p'tite sœur mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Mouais, bon c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je vais vous laisser. Il est tard, j'aimerai coucher Rémy et demain je suis censée commencer le travail.

-Tu es sûre ? Il n'est que 21h15.

-Oui. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper...

Je fis un clin d'œil à Alice qui me répondit par un regard d'excuse. Je partis chercher Rémy, lui enfilai son manteau en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. J'embrassai tout mes amis en finissant pas Rose.

-Ça va aller ma belle ? Excuse Jaz' il ne réfléchit pas à ses paroles par moment. Enfin tu verra, Emmett est pire parfois...

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Et puis Jaz' ne connait pas la fin de mon séjour à l'hôpital.

-C'est vrai. Je serais chez toi demain à 7h30. Bon fais attention sur la route. Bonne nuit

-Oui maman. Bonne nuit.

Je démarrais et rentrais chez moi. Je couchais Rémy avant de rejoindre ma propre chambre. Je pris une douche rapide et rejoignis mon lit. Le visage d'Edward apparut dès que je fermais les yeux. Comme chaque soir depuis deux ans, je m'endormis bercée par mes sanglots.

* * *

Voilà enfin la suite...

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant...

Bisous, à bientôt j'espère...^^ Cel'


	6. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

Je me réveillais à 6h45, j'avais donc trois quart d'heure avant l'arrivée de Rose. Je filais me doucher et m'habiller. Je descendis ensuite en direction de la cuisine où je me servis une tasse de café. Je préparai le déjeuner de Rémy et attendis l'arrivée de Rose.

Alors que je finissais de débarrasser mon petit déjeuner, j'entendis la sonnette retentir.

-Bonjour Rose.

-Salut ! Comment vas tu ce matin ?

-Bien. Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de papoter ou je vais finir par être en retard. Euh... oui donc Rémy dors encore. Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, tu n'auras qu'à lui donner son petit déj'. Tout est près sur la table. Pour le repas tu vois dans le frigo. S'il y a le moindre souci, tu m'appelles. Au pire, le numéro de la bibliothèque est...

-Bella, respire ! C'est bon, tout va bien se passer. Ne t'en fais pas. Par travailler et reviens ce soir. Mais surtout destresse ou tu vas faire fuir tous les clients de la bibliothèque.

-On en reparlera quand tu auras des enfants.

-oui, c'est ça. Aller, file !

Et voilà, je me retrouvais mise à la porte de ma propre maison. Je partis donc e direction de la bibliothèque. J'étais heureuse d'y travailler. J'avais toujours aimé la littérature. J'avais tenté d'écrire mes propres romans mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais réussi à finir un roman. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manqué. J'ai commencé à écrire lorsque j'ai découvert ma grossesse. Cela me permettait de me vider la tête. De prendre du recul sur la situation. Surtout après la réaction de mes parents.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Melle, vous êtes enceinte._

_Enceinte. C'est impossible ! J'ai couché avec Edward qu'une seule fois. Je suis vraiment un aimant à problème ! Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi ?_

_-COMMENT ?_

_Le cri de mon père me sortit de ma tétanie. Il était tellement rouge que je craignais qu'il ne s'effondre. Ma mère quand à elle, ne réagissait pas. Elle était affreusement blanche._

_-Je vais le tuer ce sale morveux. Ma fille enceinte mais c'est impossible. Il va tellement souffrir qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se reproduire ce sale..._

_-Papa stop ! Arrêtes. Pas la peine de traiter Edward de tous les non. Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. Je suis aussi responsable que lui. Alors déverse ta colère sur moi et non sur Edward._

_-Au mais je sais que tu es aussi fautive que lui. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je t'interdis de le revoir et tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je vais tuer ce sale..._

_-Monsieur, je vais vous demander de vous calmer. Vous êtes dans un hôpital. Et si cette grossesse pose tant de problèmes, il est toujours possible d'avorter. Il suffira de..._

_-Non. Je refuse de tuer mon enfant._

_-Ton enfant ? Mais ce n'est pas un enfant ! C'est un parasite qui va détruire ta vie._

_-Justement il s'agit de ma vie. J'en fais ce que je veux._

_-Bella si tu gardes cette chose, tu n'es plus ma fille._

_-Bien. Au revoir Charlie. Maman?_

_Elle n'avait pas réagit depuis l'annonce de ma... grossesse. Mais je savais qu'elle serait de mon avis. Du moins, je pensais le savoir._

_-Ton père a raison. Tu vas détruire ton avenir. Seule les trainées ont des enfants hors mariage. Au revoir Isabella._

_Je ne répondis pas j'étais trop choquée._

_**Fin flash back**_

Je séchais rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulées. J'avais jouer l'indifférente à l'époque mais le rejet de mes parents m'avait énormément touchés. Pour eux, je n'existais plus. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfoncer dans mes idées noires plus longtemps car j'étais arrivée à mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je me garai et allai retrouver Angela à l'intérieur.

- Coucou Angel !

- Salut ma belle. Alors ton installation est terminée ?

- Oui, enfin !

- Tant mieux. Bon je te fais une rapide visite et ensuite, je t'expliquerai en quoi consiste ton travail.

- Bien je te suis.

La bibliothèque était bien plus grande que dans mes souvenirs. Elle possédait aussi beaucoup plus d'ouvrages. Avant, je pouvais me déplacer entre les étagères les yeux fermés. À présent, je m'y perdrais même en plein jour, les yeux bien ouverts.

- Comme tu peux le constater, il y a eu du changement.

- En effet, si tu ne m'avais pas fait une rapide visite, je me serais probablement perdue.

- Oui. Beaucoup de chose ont changé en deux ans.

- Angela...

- Non, je sais, je ne dis rien. Tu as fait ton choix et je le respecte. C'est juste que parfois, je me demande comment ça se serait passé si tu n'étais pas partie.

- Je me pose moi-même la question tous les soirs depuis deux ans, mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponses.

- Bon on parlera des sujets qui fâchent plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais t'expliquer ce en quoi tu vas m'être utile.

Elle m'apprit qu'il y avait une autre employée qui s'appelait Noémie. Celle-ci s'occupait principalement des rayons poésie et BD/Mangas. Je fus surprise de l'opposition que représentait ces deux types d'ouvrages, mais ne posa pas de question et ne fit aucune remarque. Pour ma part, je m'occuperais des romans. Par la suite, lorsque les vacances scolaires seront finies, je ferais la lecture aux élèves de maternelles et j'aiderais les élèves de primaire dans leurs diverses recherches.

- Bien. Je te laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Que dirais-tu de déjeuner ensemble ce midi ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Parfait. Alors à tout à l'heure. Ah j'allais oublier, Noémie doit bientôt arriver. Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à faire appelle à elle.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Environ un quart d'heure après le départ d'Angela, Noémie arriva. C'était une femme magnifique. Physiquement, elle était aux antipodes de ma personne : elle arborait une superbe chevelure blonde alors que la mienne était brune parsemée de légers reflets roux, ces yeux étaient noisettes et les miens bleus, pour finir elle avait la peau blanche tandis que j'avais le teint légèrement hâlé.

- Oh, bonjour. Vous devez être Isabella ?

- C'est exact. Mais appelez moi Bella. Et vous êtes Noémie non ?

- Oui. Enchantée. Qu'en pensez-vous si on se tutoyait ?

- J'en serais ravie.

Bizarrement, même si on ne se connaissait pas et qu'on ne se ressemblait physiquement, j'avais l'étrange impression que nous avions beaucoup de points communs. Nous passâmes la matinée à discuter de nos vies respectives. Aucun client n'est venu à la bibliothèque nous en avons donc profité pour faire un peu plus connaissance.

- Tu es originaire d'ici ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis arrivée il y a un an. J'habitais depuis toujours dans les Pyrénées. Mes parent ont dus déménager pour des raisons professionnelles et n'étant pas majeure, j'ai dû les suivre. Et toi ?

- Je suis née et j'ai vécu ici durant 17 ans mais il y a deux ans, je suis partie après m'être violemment disputée avec mes parents. Et maintenant, je suis de retour.

- Oh. Tu dois connaître du monde ici.

- Oui. Enfin pour ceux qui sont toujours là.

- Et tu en as revu beaucoup depuis ton retour ? Ils ont dû être heureux de te revoir.

- En fait je n'ai pas encore revue beaucoup de monde. Mais je dois avouer que je redoute les retrouvailles avec certaines personnes. Mon départ a été soudain et je n'ai pas pu m'expliquer avec tout le monde. C'est pourquoi j'ai un doute qu'en au fait que tout le monde saute de joie pour mon retour.

- Je comprends. Mais tu sembles être une fille formidable. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit déçu par ton retour.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et tu es revenue seule ?

- Oui. Enfin je n'ai personne dans ma vie pour le moment. La seule personne avec qui je vis est mon fils, Rémy.

- Tu as un fils ! Mais tu as quel âge ? Oups, désolée, je suis indiscrète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème. J'ai 19 ans, ma grossesse n'était pas prévue mais à présent je ne pourrais vivre sans Rémy.

- Je comprends. Mais tu ne vis pas avec le père de ton fils ?

- Non. Nous nous sommes séparés avant que je ne découvre ma grossesse et je n'ai jamais réussi à le contacter pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Tu as élevé ton fils seule ? J'admire ton courage !

- Je n'étais pas vraiment seule, ma famille était là. Enfin, une partie.

- Je suis sûre que Rémy est très bien éduqué malgré cela.

- Je l'espère. Tu m'excuse, j'aimerai passer le reste de la matinée à tenter de mémoriser l'emplacement des différents ouvrages.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Amuse-toi bien !

- J'y compte bien.

Je lui fis un léger sourire. Le plus crédible dont j'étais capable de faire à ce moment. Je me précipitai vers les romans. J'avais voulu couper court à cette conversation. Parler de mon passé et de mon départ me faisait automatiquement penser à Edward et faisait ressortir la culpabilité que j'éprouvais à son égard. Cependant, je devais avouer que parler à une inconnue m'avait fait du bien. Elle ne me jugeait pas. Cependant, je n'étais pas prête à lui raconter toute ma vie. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je lui avais menti au sujet du père de Rémy. J'avais quitté Edward à cause de la découverte de ma grossesse et je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le joindre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis Angela m'appeler. Je fis rapidement disparaître les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées et je me dirigeais vers l'accueil où mon amie m'attendait.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais passionnée par les romans. Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

- Excuse-moi, je tentai de mémoriser l'emplacement des différentes œuvres.

- Je vois... Bon on y va, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Pas de problèmes.

Nous nous rendîmes dans le petit restaurant du village. Le seul. Il était comme dans mon souvenir. Je connaissais ce lieu par cœur. Ma mère y était cuisinière. Lorsque le gérant me vis entrer, il me reconnut sans doute car son visage blêmit comme s'il avait un fantôme devant les yeux.

- Et bien Billy, tu as vu un fantôme?

- Bella ! C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, en chair et en os.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Billy me considérait comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

- Allez-vous installer. Je vous offre le repas pour fêter le retour de ma p'tite Bella

- Billy...

- Quoi ?

- Rien laisse tomber.

Je détestais le fait qu'il m'appelle sa « p'tite Bella » et il le savait très bien.

Nous nous installâmes à ma table habituelle, dans un coin isolé où il faisait calme et reposant. Le repas s'est déroulé dans un calme plat. Angela n'ouvrit la bouche qu'au moment où nous sortions du restaurant.

- Alors, ta matinée s'est bien passée? Tu as rencontré Noémie ?

- Ma matinée s'est très bien passée. Noémie est magnifique et semble très sympathique. Je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle.

- Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Vous avez eu l'occasion de discuter ?

Le ton qu'elle avait employé au début de sa phrase m'incitait à penser qu'elle avait de sérieux doutes sur une possible bonne entente entre ma nouvelle collègue et moi. Mais je décidai de passer outre.

- Nous avons un peu discuté. J'ai appris qu'elle est arrivée il y a un peu moins d'un an, qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un il y a environ six mois et qu'elle est heureuse avec. Pour ma part, je lui ai juste dit que j'étais partie il y a deux ans et que j'avais un fils mais que j'étais célibataire.

- Elle sait qui est le père de Rémy ?

Nous étions à présent devant la bibliothèque. Noémie se trouvait devant l'entrée en compagnie d'un jeune homme.

- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Si elle t'en parle, le père de Rémy et moi nous sommes séparés avant que je découvre ma grossesse.

- D'autres choses que je devrais savoir?

- Non. Enfin elle ne connait pas l'âge de Rémy.

- Bien. Allons-y, ton client le plus fidèle est avec Noémie. Le connaissant, il doit avoir hâte de pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque. À mon avis, vous allez bien vous entendre.

- C'est parti.

Nous arrivions à la hauteur du couple. Angela était entrain d'ouvrir la porte. Noémie m'interpella, elle voulait faire les présentations dans les règles.

- Je te présente Edward.

_Edward ?_

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il y avait sûrement d'autres Edward. Je commençais à devenir parano.

- Mon cœur, je te présente ma nouvelle collègue : Bella.

Il avait subitement relevé la tête à l'entente de mon prénom. C'était bien lui. Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours ces beaux cheveux couleur bronze et ses sublimes yeux verts émeraude. J'étais tétanisée, incapable de parler. Je n'étais pas prête à le revoir maintenant. Je fis un faible sourire et me précipitai à l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'entendis Angela m'appeler mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je me dirigeais vers le seul endroit où je savais que je serais tranquille : les archives. Une fois dans la pièce, je fermais la porte à clé et tentai de me calmer.

Résumons la situation : Edward sait que je suis revenue. Il ne connait pas l'existence de Rémy, ou du moins il ne sait pas qu'il est père. Il est parvenu à refaire sa vie. Il va sûrement vouloir des explications. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage de lui avouer la vérité.

Un coup sur la porte me sortit de mes réflexions internes.

- Bella, ouvre s'il te plait. Je sais que tu es là. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir éternellement.

Elle avait raison. J'en avais conscience.

- J'accepte de sortir si tu ne fais aucune remarque et ne poses aucune question.

Elle mit tant de temps à répondre que durant un moment, je crue qu'elle était partie.

- D'accord mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je soupirais et ouvris la porte. Je fis un triste sourire à Angela.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'aurais dû …

- Aucune remarque. Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais dû.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je me dirigeais vers l'accueil où une cliente attendait.

- Bonjour madame, désolée pour l'attente. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis venue déposer un ouvrage que j'avais emprunté.

Je pris l'ouvrage et remerciai la femme qui se trouvait devant moi. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le rayon roman afin d'y ranger l'ouvrage. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de l'étagère que je cherchais, je faillis lâcher le livre par surprise : Edward se trouvait devant les romans. Je décidais de l'ignorer et rangeai l'ouvrage avant de rebrousser chemin. Cependant, avant que je ne parte, il m'interpela.

- Bella

Je me figeais. Cela avait était un murmure et je n'étais pas sûre qu'il me soit réellement destiné.

- J'ai besoins d'explications. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Je m'étais retournée et l'observais. Il me faisait face avec son air torturé qui m'avait tant fait souffrir par le passé.

- Edward, pas maintenant s'il te plait. Un jour, je te promets mais pas tout de suite. Je n'en suis pas capable.

- Je comprends. Enfin non je ne comprends pas mais je vais faire comme si c'était le cas. Ecoute, je te propose de se voir pour se parler. On ne sera pas obligé de parler de… de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans mais on parlera de nos vies respectives. Puis, qu'en tu seras capable de parler du passé, je t'écouterai.

Je réfléchis quelques instants pesant le pour et le contre.

- C'est d'accord. Mais je te propose qu'on se voie ici. Je veux dire à la bibliothèque : je passe mes journées ici et le soir, je suis plutôt du genre couche tôt.

- Pas de problèmes. Tu as changé, toi qui passer des soirées entières à tout faire sauf dormir, tu m'apprends à présent qu'une fois chez toi, tu te mets au lit.

- Exact. J'ai moi-même pu constater que beaucoup de choses ont changé durant ces deux dernières années.

- En effet.

Nous discutâmes durant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque pour être exact. J'aurai bien aimé prolonger notre conversation mais Rose m'attendait pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Je partis donc en direction de la maison même si mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Edward. Une fois arrivée, Rose voulu savoir comment ma journée. Je restais vague. Si je lui racontais toute ma journée en détail, on y aurait passé la nuit.

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que je parlais de nouveau avec Edward. Je dois avouer que nos discussions m'avaient manquées plus que je ne le pensais. Il avait rompu avec Noémie. Lorsqu'il me l'avait annoncé, un sentiment de joie m'a aussitôt envahi. Cependant, je ne lui ai rien fait savoir. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir en lui avouant mes sentiments pour lui toujours intacts. Angela, elle, était aux anges. Elle jubilait littéralement de savoir que j'étais proche d'Edward et le fait d'apprendre qu'il avait quitté Noémie n'a fait que la renforcer un peu plus dans son extase. Rose était heureuse pour moi mais elle avait peur. je le voyais bien. Elle avait toujours essayé de me protéger et elle savait que la seule personne véritablement capable de me détruire de l'intérieur était Edward. Alice, à qui j'avais raconté mon passé, était heureuse pour moi et pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochée durant ces dernières semaines. je l'appréciais réellement. Il lui arrivait de remplacer Rose au Baby sitting come aujourd'hui par exemple. Elle ne savait pas que Rémy ignorait toujours qu'il était père. Du moins jusque maintenant. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait franchi les portes de la bibliothèque, j'avais pu remarquer la colère qui avait envahi ses traits. Sur le moment, j'avais pensé que son rendez vous, pour lequel elle m'avait demandé à partir plus tôt, avait été annulé. Seulement mon hypothèse a vite était faussé lorsque j'ai constaté que plus elle approchait, plus sa colère semblait prendre de l'ampleur.

- Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

- Je viens de faire une découverte : figure-toi qu'Edward ignore qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans la vie de Rémy.

Ok, elle avait découvert le pot aux roses. Je me tournai vers mon fils.

- Rémy, va faire un coucou à tatie Alexandra pendant que je parle avec Alice.

J'observais mon fils partir et me retournais à nouveau vers Alice.

- Comment as-tu découvert la vérité ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais toi, comment as-tu pu lui cacher la vérité ?

- J'ai juste omis certains détails. Et tu aurais voulu que je lui dise quoi ? un truc du genre « Au fait, Edward, si je suis partie il y a deux ans,

Je vis alice ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de m'interrompre.

- C'est parce que j'étais enceinte. Donc tu as un fils de deux ans prénommé Rémy. Et puis tant qu'on en est aux confidences, saches que je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier, je t'aime toujours comme au premier jour. » Non mais sérieusement. Tu imagines sa réaction ?

- Je… pas besoin. Retourne-toi.

J'obtempérai et découvris Edward à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Je… j'ai un fils ?

- Hum… oui. Euh, tu veux bien m'attendre deux minutes ? je dois aller voir Angela. Ensuite je pourrais te donner toutes les explications que tu souhaite.

- Ok. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je me rendis donc au bureau d'Angela.

- Angela, ça te dérange si je repars maintenant ? Je dois avoir une discussion avec Edward.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de la fermeture. Tu veux que je garde Rémy ?

- Non. Je te remercie mais cette conversation le concerne également.

- Je vois. Si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles.

- Oui. Mais ça devrait aller. Mon coeur tu viens ?

- Oui.

- A demain Angel.

- A demain. Bonne chance.

- Merci. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi.

Je pris Rémy dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'établissement où je rejoins Edward.

- Tu… tu me suis jusque chez moi, nous serions mieux pour parler.

- Bien.


	7. chapitre 5 : Explications

J'installai Rémy dans son siège enfant et démarrai la voiture. Tout au long du trajet, je tentais en vain de me calmer. J'appréhendais sérieusement le face à face. J'étais entrain de perdre le contrôle de ma vie. Moi qui réussissais à la contrôler, voilà que j'étais totalement perdue. Je doute qu'il approuve ma décision. Je doute qu'il veuille connaitre son fils. Je doute qu'il me pardonne. Je doute qu'il m'aime encore. Je doute de tout. Je doute trop. Pourquoi suis-je revenue ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vendu la maison ? Pourquoi suis-je partie ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dis à Edward il y a deux ans ? Je culpabilise. J'ai privé un père de son fils et un fils de son père. Comment aurais je réagis si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Si Edward ne m'apprenait l'existence de Rémy que deux ans après sa naissance, quelle serait ma réaction ? Je n'osais imaginer ce que ressentait Edward. Nous étions à présent arrivés devant la maison. J'agissais comme un automate. Je ne contrôlais aucun de mes mouvements. J'agissais sans réfléchir. Tout ce dont j'étais consciente, étais le fait que je portais Rémy, que Edward me suivait comme mon ombre et que quatre sentiments faisaient rage en moi. Appréhension. Peur. Doute. Culpabilité. Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais n'y arrivais pas. Je tremblais trop. Je respirai profondément, resserrai mon étreinte autour de mon fils et parviens à ouvrir la porte. Je laissais Edward entrer et lui proposa de s'installer le temps que je dépose Rémy dans sa chambre.

- Mon ange, tu vas jouer dans ta chambre pendant que maman parle avec le monsieur. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça par un signe de la tête. Je l'embrassais sur le front et descendis affronter mes mensonges.

Je découvris Edward assis sur le fauteuil du salon, les mains recouvrant sont visage, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Je décidai de le laisser deux minutes tranquille et allais chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine. A mon retour, Edward avait un visage recomposé et semblait plus serein. Toute fois, je savais pertinemment que cela n'était qu'une façade. J'avais tout à fait conscience qu'au fond, il était au moins aussi perturbé que moi lorsque j'avais appris ma grossesse. Je lui avançai un verre d'eau. Il me remercia d'un signe de tête. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous était pesant. Je décidai de le rompre. Autant en finir au plus vite.

- Je suppose que tu aimerais avoir des explications.

- En effet.

Son ton était sec. Je savais que je le méritais mais il ne m'avait encore jamais parlé ainsi. Il ne me pardonnera pas facilement.

- Alors je vais tout te raconter. Je te demande juste de ne pas m'interrompre.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Donc il y a deux ans, à mon réveil, la veille de mon départ, j'ai eu d'horribles nausées. Comme toujours, ma mère s'est inquiétée. Malgré mes protestions, elle m'a forcée à consulter un médecin. A la fin de l'auscultation, il m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Mes parents n'ont rien voulu savoir. Ils voulaient que j'avorte. J'avais beau ne pas assimiler la nouvelle, il était hors de question que j'avorte. Mes parents m'ont donc mis à la porte. Pour eux, cet enfant salissait l'honneur de la famille. En début d'après midi, j'étais en route pour aller chez Angela. Elle m'a accueilli chez elle le temps que je prenne une décision. Cela ne m'a pris que quelques heures. J'ai ensuite rédigé la lettre que je t'ai laissée, fait mes adieux à Angela et pris le train en direction du village de ma tante qui avait accepté de m'héberger. Je prenais des cours à domicile. J'ai obtenu mon bac et le 11 août Rémy pointait le bout de son nez. J'ai ensuite décidé d'alterner entre les cours et un travail. Par chance, ma tante a accepté de s'occuper de Rémy lorsque je ne pouvais pas le faire. L'adaptation a été difficile mais je passais tout mon temps libre avec mon fils, pardon _notre _fils. Je ne sortais pas. J'avais très peu d'amis, aucun d'eux ne m'étaient proches. Puis, il y a quelques semaines, alors que je venais d'apprendre mes résultats d'examen, on m'annonçait le décès de mes parents. Ils me léguaient tout leur bien dont la maison. J'ai donc décidé de revenir. Je savais que je devais te dire la vérité mais je ne pensais pas si tôt. Donc voilà. A présent tu sais tout. Tu connais les grands évènements de ces deux dernières années. Rémy a bientôt deux ans et te ressemble énormément.

Il ne réagissait pas. Je le laissais de faire à l'idée qu'il était père. Après tout, j'avais eu huit mois pour accepter l'idée de devenir mère. Ce n'était pas son cas. Je me levai et me dirigeai à l'étage. J'allai chercher Rémy et récupérai la boîte où j'avais entreposé toute sorte d'objet évoquant les grands évènements de la vie de Rémy. Ce dernier me demanda d'y déposer un dessin qu'il avait réalisé avec Rose et Alice. Il avait refusé que je le voie. Il le mit donc dans la boite et nous descendîmes au salon. J'avais demandé à Rémy de ne pas appeler Edward « papa » tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer un rôle qu'il ne voudrait pas jouer. Arrivée au salon, je déposai Rémy au sol et lui donnai la boite qu'il s'empressa d'aller remettre à son père. Je lui laissai une longueur d'avance et entrai à mon tour dans le salon. J'avais voulu leur laisser un petit moment seul entre eux. En arrivant, je découvris Rémy assis au côté de son père avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tendait la boîte qu'Edward regardait étrangement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux l'ouvrir, elle ne va pas t'exploser entre les mains. Il s'agit juste de photos, de lettres et de dessins. Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu t'empêcher de vivre auprès de Rémy. J'ai donc écrit chaque jour de ces deux dernières années.

Suite à cela, Edward était rentré chez lui, déclinant mon invitation à rester pour le repas.

- 'apa ?

- Oui mon ange. Papa est parti. Mais il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Voilà les explications que beaucoup attendait. je sais que certains seront dessus par le manque de réaction d'edward mais je voudrais poster un chapitre du point de vu de ce dernier qui comporterait toutes ses réactions internes... enfin si ça vous intéresse...

Sinon je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais je suis en pleine révisions de bac. Je vais essayé de poster rapidement la suite.

J'attend vos avis et réactions :)

Xoxo Cel'


	8. Informations

Désolée ce n'est pas déjà la suite.

Juste pour prévenir les intéressés, j'ai posté les lettres sous une autre histoire : " Histoire d'une vie : Les lettres "

Voilà pour les curieux ^^

A bientôt pour la suite

Xoxo Cel'


End file.
